In the prior art, coaxial connections are separate from terminal connections in connector assemblies. Typically, the male coaxial component gets locked into a female component and then connects to a clip slot that may attach to a connector or a wire harness. There is therefore a need for a wiring connector that has a compact packaging space requirement that includes both terminal connectors and a coaxial terminal connection. There is also a need for a wiring connector that includes both terminal connectors and a coaxial terminal connection with a terminal position assurance structure that locks both the terminal and coaxial connections.